so stop your stereotyping
by raininghippos
Summary: ch.1 is very short. It shows how houses are stereotyped and it's a freeverse. ch.2 could be a seperate story but it's based on the same concept, so I kept it in the story. It's about Louis Weasley from the next-generation
1. so stop your stereotyping

_**~Slytherin~**_

(a/m/b/i/t/i/o/u/s, _c u n n i n g, _**observant,** _evil _[STEREOTYPE!])

_**[GRYFFINDOR]**_

(bRaVe, *daring,* **bold,** _heroic _[stereotype..])

_**{Ravenclaw}**_

(Logical, _quick_-witted, brainy, b o r i n g [what is it with all the stereotypes?]

_**.:HuFFLePuFF:.**_

(**hard-working**, _loyal_, p a t i e n t, _a load of duffers_[are we done with this yet?])

So** STOP** your _stereotyping_ because there can be

**EVIL **Gryffindors, (_Peter Pettigrew_)

**HEROIC **Slytherins, (_Severus Snape_)

**ECCENTRIC** Ravenclaws, (_Luna Lovegood_)

and

**TALENTED **Hufflepuffs. (_Cedric Diggory_)


	2. Louis Weasley would not be stereotyped

A hard shove knocked Louis Weasley into the ground. As he swung around to look for the culprit, he fell backwards, yet again, with a sickening _crunch_.

"Oh look, Little Louis _fell_!" sneered Timothy McLaggen, a burly Gryffindor.

"On the contrary, I believe you pushed him down, McLaggen."

Louis looked up, only to see a blurry image of raven hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"James?" he questioned, as he supported his aching arm.

"Come on, Louis. Let's get you to the hospital wing. And don't worry, Fred and I will take care of him later," he said with a wink.

"No, don't. He'll just do something worse to me."

"Why do they pick on you, Lou?"

"Because, I'm Louis _Weasley_, and I'm in Hufflepuff. I'm the Weasley family failure. According to him, I'm 'a stupid, good for nothing loser' Just like every other Hufflepuff."

"What?" James exclaimed. "He said that about Hufflepuffs? Why I ought to…"

"No, James. He's right."

"You really think that's true?"

"Yes, James! There isn't _one_ Hufflepuff who's done anything worth mentioning, except _maybe_ Helga Hufflepuff herself."

"There is, too!"

"Oh really? Who?"

"Umm..."

"Exactly my point."

* * *

><p>Louis trudged, dejectedly, to the Hufflepuff table for breakfast, a week later. As he picked at his breakfast, the owls delivering mail made him glance up. It would be an understatement to say he was shocked to see Uncle Harry's owl, Mad-Eye as he swooped down in front of him. His numerous uncles and aunts rarely wrote to anyone, besides their children. He hesitantly picked it up while Mad-Eye started to nibble on his toast.<p>

_Dear Louis,_

_How is school going? I trust you are doing well. Last week, James wrote to me, asking an unusual question. He was wondering if there were any Hufflepuffs who had done anything significant. When I inquired as to why, he said you were being picked on by some older kids because you were in Hufflepuff, and that you were a bit upset by it. Now, you know your cousin, Molly, was in Hufflepuff, and she now has an important job at the Ministry. Nymphadora Tonks, Teddy's mother, was a Hufflepuff. She's honored every year at the war memorial service. She was also a very successful auror. However, I think the best example of a heroic Hufflepuff would be Cedric Diggory. In my fourth year at Hogwarts, when the Triwizard Tournament took place, he was selected as the Hogwarts champion. Cedric and I tied for first. Unfortunately, he was murdered in the graveyard. (You've heard that story before) He was a fantastic quidditch player, and he even beat me to the snitch in one game. (there _were _dementors, in my defense) So don't be so upset about being in Hufflepuff. It's a great house! To get sorted there you must be hard-working, loyal, and kind. (Which I know you are!) You should be honored to be there!_

_We are so proud of you!_

_Uncle Harry_

_P.S. If you keep getting picked on, I can come to school and I'm sure McGonagall would allow me to give the school a speech on house unity. Or James is _dying_ to prank McLaggen. _

Louis looked up, shocked. He _could_ do something great. It didn't matter where he was sorted, he was still _Louis_. As he left to go to History of Magic, where he would surely fall asleep, he carried himself with a new aura of self-confidence. He would make all the Hufflepuffs proud. Louis Weasley would _not_ be stereotyped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to weasleygirl31 for the idea! I'm not really too fond of it, but i sorta like the ending.**


End file.
